Just A Wish
by KrAzYkEwLgUrL
Summary: Harry made a wish that he knew would never happen. Suddenly he was whisked into this world where his wish was true. Harry doesn't know what to think because for every good thing in this world there's a bad thing to match.


I don't have much to say so hope you like it!  Also I am from America so I'm sorry if this story doesn't make them sound exactly like they should.

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and any new things I had to create are mine.  JK Rowling made everything else.**

Prologue 

Harry Potter sat on his bed thinking about the past year.  Harry thought of all the sacrifices and good deeds done yet he also thought of the killings and torturing that were almost all committed by Voldemort or a deatheater.  Suddenly his thoughts went back to since his first year when the bad things started to happen.  How innocent he had been then, thinking so much in life was good, having the biggest worry of losing 10 points for his house.  Now 5 years later it seemed nothing was good or innocent.

How Harry wished things were different.  Harry had many wishes but he knew they would never come true.  In fact many were downright impossible.  That didn't stop him from asking for his greatest wish of all to come true.

Just before Harry fell asleep he muttered his last real thought.  "I wish my parents were alive."

Chapter one: Weird new world

Harry woke up on a very nice tile floor.  He looked around the room, which looked like a kitchen.  Just as Harry was sitting up a woman with flaming red hair walked in.  "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," both the woman and Harry screamed at the same time.  The woman screamed because there was a stranger that looked quite like her husband had at 16, in the kitchen.  Harry screamed because he'd seen pictures of his family and this woman looked just like his mother only a little older.

"Oh forgive me for sounding rude," the woman said "but who are you and what in the world are you doing in this house?"

Harry decided to answer truthfully "I'm Harry Potter and I have no idea what I'm doing here.  I just woke up and..."  Harry didn't notice that this woman had stopped listening after the words "Harry Potter" came out.

"I'm Lily," she finally said "Lily Potter."

All Harry could do was stare.  He managed to gasp out "you can't be, my mother died ages ago."  Then he fainted.

James Potter ran into the kitchen after hearing a scream and what sounded like a large object hitting the floor.  "Lily dear," he said "is anything wrong."

"Look down James." She said.

James looked down and saw what looked like a replica of him at age 16.

"Except," Lily said apparently knowing what James was thinking, "He has green eyes, just like mine."  

James could only manage a few words "Who is he?"  

Lily looked at James straight in the eyes and said, "He claims to be Harry Potter and once he heard my name he told me that I couldn't be, his mother was dead.  Then he fainted."

James looked at the boy again and said to Lily "We must hear his story."

James and Lily had both decided not to get their hopes up.  "Remember Lily, he could be some deatheater that changed his appearance to get us to trust him.  We must not be too trusting."

Lily woke the boy up with a simple spell** (A/N I forget what it's called).  **Lily sighed and said "Please, tell us your story about how Lily Potter died then we will tell you our story."

Harry looked at James and looked like he might faint again but he started to tell the story.  "Lily Evans fell in love with James Potter.  Soon she became Lily Potter as she married James.  They soon had a son named Harry.  On Halloween night Voldemort and some deatheaters broke into the house and did the killing curse on James and Lily.  Then Voldemort turned to baby Harry.  The curse bounced off the baby leaving a scar shaped like a lightning bolt," Harry pointed to his forehead "the only reason the baby survived was because of his mother's love for him.  As you must know, I am this baby and for my whole life I have been a celebrity."

Lily now looked like she was the one who would faint.  "My story is the same with a different ending," she said "On that Halloween night Voldemort and the deatheaters broke in but instead of aiming for us first they shot that curse at baby Harry.  We saw our little baby dead and ran for it.  We managed to climb out a window and became famous for escaping Voldemort.  We're still at the top of his hit list."

Harry couldn't believe it.  He had somehow found his way into some weird what if.  This is what would have happened if Voldemort had aimed the killing curse at him first.  "This is an alternate universe," Harry said "I must talk to Dumbledore about this." 

Lily and James looked at each other sighing, "I'm afraid Dumbledore is not available to ask.  Many years ago while trying to help a family escape from Voldemort both the family and Dumbledore were murdered."

Harry was shocked but then he began to get more worried, "What family was it?"  Harry asked hoping against hope that it wasn't one of his friends' families.  

"The Patils," answered James "Paul, Patty, Parvati and Padma."  Tears started to come to Harry's eyes.  He may not have known the Patils very well but as far as he knew Parvati and Padma had been nice enough.  He had even taken Parvati to the Yule ball.  Plus no one deserved that horrible death.  Also Dumbledore had always been there for him and now he might be stuck in this world without Dumbledore forever.

As if to comfort Harry, James told him how they'd all died as heroes.  Suddenly two girls walked in.  One looked around 14 and the other looked around 13.  James swore under his breath for not telling Harry he had sisters here.  "Harvey," James started "This is Katrina, she's 14 and that's Jenny, she's 13."

Katrina was a thin girl, with long black hair and sparkling green eyes just like Harry's.  Harry could tell that she was the mischief-maker of the family.  Jenny was also thin and had red hair and hazel eyes.  Jenny looked like the type who could sit down with a good book and read it for hours.

"Katrina and Jenny," James said, "This is your cousin Harvey Potter.  His parents are the Dursleys.  Even though the Dursleys are muggles Harvey is a wizard.  Those Dursleys have been keeping him at home even though he should have gone to Hogwarts so when he goes this year please make him welcome."

James whispered to Harry "Just play along.  They wouldn't be able to handle it if I told them who you really were."

Harry was just happy that he would be going to Hogwarts.  He wondered what else had changed.

At breakfast Katrina started talking to him "Hey Harvey, must suck having the Dursleys for parents.  Oops!  Hope you don't like them or anything."  Harry almost laughed but held it back.  Who could like the Dursleys?

"Yeah," Harry answered, "it's pretty bad.  You can't imagine how much better it is here Katrina."

"Katrina is such a long stupid name!  Call me Kat."

"Ok Kat."

Harry decided he liked many things about this new place.  He had great parents, at least one nice sister and even though Voldemort was still around everyone didn't always act worried.  He almost felt like when he was with the Weasleys except it was even more his family.

When they went to places outside the house, no one stared at his scar, which had been explained to his sisters, as the result of how he actually figured out he was a wizard.  Sure people greeted them smiling and occasionally a Quiditch fan asked his father for an autograph (He was used to be a professional Quiditch player) but that was about all.  Harry felt so normal and not like an animal at the zoo.

Over time Harry realized Jenny was very nice too except a little over obsessed with studying.  Jenny would have loved Hermione he thought.  Both Jenny and Katrina were Gryffindors even though everyone always teased Jenny that she might have been better in Ravenclaw.

Harry felt very comfortable when all too soon the summer was over.  Luckily Harry always had his wand in his pocket, even while sleeping, so Harry didn't need to get a new wand.  Harry boarded the train and said goodbye to his parents.  He'd never done that before.

Harry didn't know what was awaiting him though.  He didn't know how different Hogwarts was.  Harry sat down in an empty compartment not knowing who would cross into that room just a few seconds later.

**Did you like that?  Please review and tell me what you thought!  It was fun writing and I hope you had fun reading.**


End file.
